Blood
by jurawks
Summary: [OneShot]Two different people, two different perspectives, towards one word: blood.


_Disclaimer: None of the x-men is mine. End of story. _

_Author's note: The movie never really said how Scott died, neither do I. I'm just assuming there was blood. _

**Blood **

Scott 

I see blood, red and flowing, gushing out like a waterfall. For a moment, I feel intrigued by it. I was never a big fan of blood, but this time, it's like things are different all over again. It's rich redness, like a rose's first bloom, a colour seldom seen and barely enjoyed, it radiates a kind of feeling I've never felt before, something that feels like…warmth.

I see blood the way I've never seen it before. I always had a perspective that blood was the symbol of evil or evil deeds. Not anymore. Funny, but right now, blood seems to be a symbol of life. Right now, blood seems to have a much deeper meaning, one that I cannot understand. But I do not need to understand it, because I'm fascinated by it, and that's enough.

I see blood seeming so serene. It's like it was meant to be there, meant to look so serene, meant to calm the senses. Maybe I'm starting to become disillusioned, but I love the sight of it. I like watching it as it flows gently, like a calm river. It seems to enjoy its freedom, rushing out to meet the world…

Blood. It holds so many painful memories, and yet, just this once, it promises something new: a fresh start. I'm not bloodthirsty, no. I'm just intrigued by its many meanings, its many symbols, its purpose.

I watch as it seeps through my fingers and splashes on the ground. Its very movement seems to be a piece of art. It flows from the veins of a creature. And currently, that creature doesn't seem to be moving. That creature is barely hanging onto the cliff of life. That creature is beginning to fall into the depths of death, never to be seen again, only remembered. If anyone remembers…

And I, I stand motionless, for I am that creature.

Jean

That red liquid keeps on flowing, like it never stops, like it never wants to stop. Its cage is broken, it's free to roam…that liquid that keeps one alive—blood.

The very symbol of life, it keeps one alive, it warms up when one is so close to another of the opposite sex. It races through veins and is the main transport for so many things within the body. Like water is needed to keep one alive, so is blood.

I used to love the meaning of blood. Used to. Not anymore, not this time, considering from where it is flowing. I'm watching stone still, unable to do anything. My mind is willing my body to move, but it doesn't response, as though something else has possessed my body and thrown my right mind into some depth that cannot be reached.

I'm forced to watch and be able to do nothing. The only thing that rings in my mind is the sight of blood. It once meant something special to me, not anymore. Not this time. This time, it means death, it means something evil has taken place, it means that the clock is ticking, and one's life is near the end.

I can only watch as it tears through my heart and soul, rips them apart. It hurts the most, to know that I cannot do anything about it. The thing that has possessed my body does nothing. As though it enjoys watching one die. I cannot let this happen… There's no way I would let a thing like this happen. There's no way I'd kill anyone unless the circumstances calls for it. There's no way… But it seems like this time, I'm letting it happen. As though I allow it to happen.

Blood…so cruel! The only thing that keeps one alive and now…it's killing him by running free. As though its purpose is no longer known. Blood…I hate that word now. I hate it to the core of my heart, my soul. Blood…an evil that cannot be controlled. I don't want this anymore! No! He's dying and I can't do anything to stop Blood from flowing. Curse you! Curse you!

I never realised one needed this much blood to survive. But it takes less than the needed requirements to kill one. It's the end. Scott Summers is dead. I killed him. My eyes begin to water and trickle down my face and hit the ground. It is a bright red.

I'm crying blood.


End file.
